La última vez
by Chia Moon
Summary: Desde la primera vez que se vieron, supo que iba a amarlo. Para siempre. Esa sería la última vez. La última... para siempre.


**Sé que tengo que actualizar otras cosas, pero tenía que publicar esto uxu.  
**

 **Lo siento...**

* * *

 **Datos del OS:  
**

 **Título:** La última vez.

 **Pareja:** Sakura x Sasuke (porque aquí el amor es desde el lado de Sakura). Sasuke x (Desconocida).

 **Raking:** T

 **Temas:** Romance unilateral, drama, amistad...

 **Personajes en:** Ooc desgraciadamente uxu.

* * *

 **Resumen:** Desde la primera vez que se vieron, supo que iba a amarlo. Para siempre. Esa sería la última vez. La última... para siempre.

* * *

 _ **La última vez**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **E** ra el último día de clases. Y eso significaba que sería el último día que lo vería. La angustia y la tristeza no le permitieron prestar atención a lo que se explicaba y entre los diversos murmullos solo había podido fijarse en su voz. Como si resaltara entre todas las demás. Y quizás era así para ella.

Porque era el chico del que se había enamorado.

Su primer amor desde hacía cuatro años. La primera vez que se vieron, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, fue como algo electrizando su corazón que desde entonces, provocó que se volcara hacia él. También influyó que sus amigas la presionaran un poco hasta sonsacarle la información y que luego toda la clase conociera sus sentimientos por él.

Hasta él, que simplemente lo ignoró y continuó como siempre. Ese pequeño detalle nunca fue algo utilizado como broma cuando se metía con ella. Suponía que, como decían las lenguas, los niños siempre molestan a la chica que les gusta. Con ella no había funcionado en absoluto.

Al principio su relación fue extraña. La cercanía con su mejor amiga también dejaba mucho que esperar. Era más bien, " _Yo soy la amiga de la chica que se sienta a tu lado. Pero, ey, que te mire con ojos de gustarme no significa nada, tú sigue mirando a mí amiga_ ".

Sin embargo, todo cambió un día en que la pilló peleándose con un compañero de clase. El escandaloso rubio que gustaba, como no, de su amiga. Y es que tenía que reconocerlo. Hinata era adorable para todos. Tenía algo que hacía que los demás se sintieran atraídos al instante y que no quisieran soltarla. Quizás su timidez levantaba pasiones.

Pero Naruto… Naruto era el dios de lo llamativo, el que siempre que pasaba algo, alguna trastada o hasta un holocausto, mirabas acusadoramente por si había sido él. Y ese día, por desgracia, había hecho llorar a Hinata sin querer. Tras tirarle por torpeza las témperas encima y mancharla. Hinata alegaba que no era nada, pero Sakura estalló, cargando en él todo la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Quizás despecho.

Sasuke había entrado justo en ese momento con otros compañeros de clase y se la quedó mirando junto al resto. Avergonzada y sorprendida, no supo que hacer hasta que él abrió la boca y tan campante, le puso el apodo que le perduraría por toda la vida.

—Gozzilla.

Desde entonces, ocultar sus enfados casi fue una tontería y siempre andaba metida en alguna pelea, hasta llegó a pelearse con Hinata y eso provocó que absolutamente toda la clase dejara de hablarle. En su soledad, dejó de ver con los mismos ojos a Hinata, traicionada por ella. Tuvo que soportar que las brutas de la clase decidieran que su cabello era demasiado largo y lo cortaran. O hasta que uno de sus compañeros se hiciera pis en su mochila y todas sus cosas en una fiesta celebrada en tercer año, que, por suerte, no compartió clase con Sasuke. Incluso llegó a ingerir pis con cocacola para su desgracia.

Pero algo sucedió un día.

Tuvo una pelea con él. No recordaba bien por qué fue exactamente, pero fue torturante. De las bromas, de las risas, en las que él solía meterse con ella, nunca sin abandonar su seriedad característica, de los roces… todo pasó a ser frío. Formó parte de las bromas en que los demás se burlaban de ella duramente. Se vio castigada por sus socarronas palabras y hasta tuvo que ver cómo olvidaba rápidamente el tiempo pasado juntos, la esperanza, para convertirla en una completa barrera de frialdad.

Por aquel entonces, Ino, había llegado a su mundo como una luz brillante y de algún modo, logró hacer que hicieran las paces. Entonces, ya no formó parte de los insultos de los demás, se quedaba serio, mirándola, invitándola a ignorar cualquier cosa. De nuevo los roces, las risas por su parte, que la picara para sacarle un enfado pasajero, hasta los roces más íntimos.

Pero en cuarto, todo aquello volvió a desaparecer.

De tener un momento de confesión entre ambos donde él le habló maravillado de su hermano mayor. O de compartir susurros para que el profesor no los delatara. O hasta de encerrarse juntos en clases durante el recreo, pasaron a convertirse en días de guerra.

Y todo por un dichoso portaminas. Equivocadamente, ella le acusó de haberle quitado las minas, quizás sonó como un ladrón. Quizás no se expresó bien debido a los celos, pues él estaba rodeado de chicas aquel día. Sasuke simplemente la miró fríamente, le devolvió el portaminas de cualquier forma y regresó a sentarse en la parte trasera de la clase.

Desde entonces, no hubo más que peleas. Incluso un día, llegaron a gritarse, exaltados ambos. Algo sorprendente en Sasuke, quien no solía hacer más que meterse con ella y largarse como si nada, campante, ganando así una batalla verbal fácilmente y dejándola a ella hundida y en lágrimas. Aquel día, la sorprendió ver cómo estallaba, como la gritaba sin pensarlo y se marchaba dando puñetazos a las cosas.

Ella terminó llorando en la parte trasera del instituto, maldiciéndose, perdiendo así la única oportunidad de que la paz llegara. Ni las disculpas, ni las felicitaciones sirvieron de nada.

Lentamente, del caliente rumbo de las peleas, fue pasando a la frialdad absoluta y de nuevo, volvió a ser la chica que le miraba a escondidas, de reojo. Que le veía estar con su grupo de amigos, separado de ella siempre, que se aseguraba de no quedarse nunca a solas con ella. Que nunca la miraba. Que fingía que no existía. De nuevo volvió a estar junto a su mejor amiga, demostrándole que ella no era nada y que hasta su mejor amiga volvía a ser importante.

Fue como regresar el tiempo atrás.

Y de nada, cuarto pasó y con ello, llegó la separación.

Sabía que él se marcharía a otro instituto. Y ella no sabía ni qué haría con su vida. Había pasado tanto tiempo pensando en un modo de que su corazón dejara de sufrir, que la vida había llegado con una bofetada directa a su futuro.

Y ese momento era el presente.

Se levantó, tomándose su tiempo, mirando las mesas vacías y la pizarra escrita. Aquel lugar había sido su refugio durante muchos años. Había perdido y ganado amistades. Y había amado, por encima de todo.

Suspiró y cogió su mochila. Sería la última vez que lo hiciera. Empujó la silla con las caderas y se volvió para marcharse. Las voces de los chicos y chicas que todavía seguirían mañana, se escuchaban, risueñas y las de los que abandonaban el lugar, reían y vitoreaban su salida. Ella sentía el corazón hinchado de sentimientos.

Al girar las escaleras para descender, se detuvo, con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. Sus ojos se encontraron, negro contra verde.

Sasuke se mordió el labio y silbó, girándose para esquivarla y continuar hacia delante, ignorándola. Sakura tembló, aferrando las tiras de la mochila entre los dedos y habló.

—¡Espera! — Sorprendentemente, él se detuvo, pero continuó de espaldas a ella—. Sé que no nos hemos llevado bien. Que nuestra relación ha sido una mierda completa… pero… pero… ¡Realmente te amo! Eso es sincero… Sasuke-kun. Me gustas.

Hipo, cerrando los ojos, con las lágrimas desbordándose en sus ojos.

Escuchó el ruido de pasos perderse en la clase y comprendió. Él no se giraría. Nunca volvería a querer nada con ella. Nunca.

Bajó los escalones casi sin verlos y miró a su alrededor, con el corazón doliéndole. Ino interpretó sus lágrimas con la emoción de marcharse, de dejar eso atrás y la abrazó, ignorando el verdadero desgarro de su corazón. Se unió a sus risas hasta que la vio partir con su pareja, entre abrazos de felicidad y besos cómplices.

Se detuvo en la calle, mirando el impresionante edificio que dejaba atrás y sonrió, inclinándose y haciendo una reverencia.

 _Gracias por estos años. Gracias por dejarme conocerlo. Gracias._

Y le dio la espalda, dejando atrás todo. Todo.

Años más tarde, mientras empujaba un carro de la compra en un centro comercial y buscaba una crema de pasta dientes, le vio. Codo con codo con una chica rubia a la que no conocía. Ambos estaban detenidos frente a las cajas de los condones, mientras ella se colgaba de su brazo y señalaba una caja, entre bromas.

Sus ojos se encontraron una vez. Solo esa. Él no pareció reconocerla, se volvió hacia la chica, centrando toda su atención en ella. Sakura se volvió, sonriendo, empujando el carro hasta reunirse con sus padres.

 _Mientras él sea feliz, yo seré feliz_ , se recordó.

Pero qué mentira más grande era esa frase.

Más tarde, acostada en su cama, lloró. Por los recuerdos, por el daño. Porque su corazón jamás dejó de sangrar.

Hoy día, sigue sin poder amar a nadie más. Nadie ocupa su corazón.

Nadie. Nadie más que él.

Y eso será así hasta el fin de sus días. 

**ºFinº**

* * *

 _Muchas gracias por leer. Siento causaros dolor, pero éste dolor es un hecho basado en realidad que cierta persona experimento.  
_

 **18 de Noviembre del 2015**.


End file.
